¡¿La primera vez!
by Suki angeles
Summary: Los años han pasado y Serena está lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero... ¿Estará listo Darien? One-Shot Finalizado


**HOLA, ACA LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, EN REALIDAD ES UN ONE-SHOT, EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO ASÍ QUE SEAN COMPRENSIVAS CONMIGO ¿SI?**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O CRITICA ME DEJAN SU RW.**

**¿LA PRIMERA VEZ?**

El tiempo había pasado y Serena acababa de finalizar la preparatoria, Darien se encontraba en su último año de Universidad y pronto comenzaría su internado en el hospital de Tokio. Así es, el tiempo seguía su curso normal y ambos jóvenes seguían juntos y tan enamorados como siempre, pero por alguna razón la relación poco a poco comenzaba a desgastarse, no precisamente por falta de amor o la existencia de algún enemigo, sino más bien por temas un poco más humanos para ellos que de costumbre…

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, de pie y sin mover un solo músculo, no dejaba de mirarse y examinarse fijamente en el espejo, luego de unos momentos comenzó a inspeccionar su busto, su trasero, sus piernas, su rostro, revisaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que era hermosa, que su cuerpo si podía ser deseado por otra persona.

¿Será que no le gusto de esa manera a Darien? Tal vez no me encuentre atractiva… – se dijo algo cabizbaja a sí misma mientras terminaba la inspección.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, donde descansaba una bella fotografía en la que aparecía junto a su amado, suspiró un poco antes de tomarla y apretarla contra su pecho para luego tenderse en la cama junto a ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que Serena había dejado de ser la chiquilla inmadura e ingenua de siempre, bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero aún así no pudo evitar el cambio hormonal que sufren todas las adolescentes de su edad, realmente amaba a Darien y necesitaba que la relación pasara al siguiente nivel, ya no le bastaban los suaves e infantiles besos o los dulces abrazados proporcionados, necesitaba más, comunicarse de otra manera con el amor de su vida, pero al parecer Darien no quería dar ese paso y cada vez que podía darse la oportunidad de llegar un poco más allá, el pelinegro desviaba rápidamente la situación sin darle mayor importancia, para que el asunto no pasara a mayores.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Darien se encontraba en un café cercano a la universidad, con algunos compañeros de carrera y por supuesto con su mejor amigo y confidente Andrew, hablaban animadamente del término de sus carreras, de la vida, de su futuro y muy importante, del amor…

Oye Darien tu sí que llevas mucho tiempo con tu novia, se ve que la quieres mucho ¿Eh? – preguntó uno de los chicos.

Por supuesto – contestó serio como siempre el pelinegro.

¡Pero como no la va a querer si es un bombón! – Exclamó otro de los presentes, causando una leve ira en el pelinegro.

Tienes toda la razón amigo – comentó otro de los chicos – Y a todo esto Darien ¿Ya has disfrutado de ese bombón…?

No sé a qué se refieren – contestó Darien secamente, haciéndose el desentendido.

No te hagas, si sabes a lo que me refiero – contestó pícaramente el chico.

Creo que eso no es algo de su incumbencia, no tengo por qué hablar de esas cosas y menos con ustedes – contestó enfurecido, dejando un poco de dinero en la mesa para pagar su consumo, marchándose rápido y molesto del lugar.

Darien siempre fue un joven introvertido y jamás le gustó hablar de sus cosas personales con ninguna persona, incluso con Serena le costaba mucho y solía ser muy reservado, pero esta conversación en si le perturbó de sobre manera, el jamás había estado con Serena de la forma que le preguntaban y aunque ganas no le faltaban, porque príncipe de la Tierra, guerrero y todo, seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre enamorado que quería entregarse por completo a su princesa, pero…

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una de las bancas del parque, hace muy poco habían regresado del cine y ahora se encontraban observando la hermosa vista que les otorgaba el lugar, abrazados uno junto al otro.

Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, Darien se encontraba aún perturbado por lo sucedido en el café y Serena estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de buscar la mejor manera de insinuarle sus intenciones a su amado, la verdad la situación era un poco vergonzosa, no era llegar y decir "Ey Darien ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor uno de estos días?" – se sonrojó de solo pensarlo ¡Cómo reaccionaría su príncipe si ella le dijera estas palabras!

Luego de un largo suspiro el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

Sere, ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que debería llevarte a tu casa – comentó.

No es tan tarde aún – respondió la rubia – Por qué… ¿No vamos a tu departamento un rato? A ver una película o algo (por supuesto había que disimular).

Pero si venimos de ver una película, además no quiero que tus padres se preocupen – insistió el pelinegro.

No te preocupes, ellos saben que estoy contigo, los puedo llamar desde tu departamento y decirles que llego más tarde, además… tengo ganas de estar un ratito a solas contigo – dijo con un leve puchero para sonar lo más inocente posible.

Mejor te llevo a tu casa, ahora recuerdo que debo estudiar para un examen que es mañana, así que debo regresar rápido a casa – agregó nervioso rápidamente el pelinegro, ya no le quedaban más excusas.

Entiendo… No te preocupes mejor me voy sola a casa, para que puedas llegar más rápido a estudiar – comentó con una leve sonrisa la rubia mientras se incorporaba, dando un casto besos en los labios del pelinegro y marchándose en dirección a su hogar.

Parece que de verdad Darien no desea estar conmigo… Si mañana es viernes y sé que nunca tiene clases ese día – Pensaba tristemente la rubia mientras caminaba a su hogar.

De vuelta en su departamento Darien se maldecía sí mismo por lo ocurrido con su novia en el parque, decidió darse un baño antes de acostarse, para despejar su mente que funcionaba a mil por hora, e intentar apaciguar el mar de hormonas que revolucionaba su cuerpo de solo pensar en su princesa ¡Cuánto quería estar con ella! Pero algo se lo impedía, debía controlarse.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Llegaba el nuevo día a la ciudad y Darien salía de su casa, había quedado de reunirse con Andrew para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban. Luego de realizadas las compras ambos jóvenes entraron a un café para servirse algo ligero.

Oye Darien ¿Por qué te enfureciste tanto ayer? – preguntó el chico.

Tu sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas Andrew – respondió el pelinegro.

Si lo sé hermano, pero de todos modos creo que reaccionaste un poco exagerado ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – Insistió incisivamente Andrew.

Darien le lanzó una fulminante mirada de medio lado, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidió contarle algo de lo que le sucedía.

Verás, con Serena… Bueno, nunca ha pasado nada de nada – dijo algo nervioso.

Ya me suponía que por ahí iba el asunto, pero… ¿Por qué te complica tanto el tema? ¿Acaso no quieres estar con ella? – preguntó el rubio.

No, no es eso, claro que me gustaría estar con ella, sabes que me derrito completamente por Serena, pero… - lo pensó un momento y prefirió mentir al respecto – Es solo una niña y jamás ha estado con nadie, no podría manchar su inocencia y no quiero dañarla.

Andrew no pude evitar soltar algunas carcajadas ante la repuesta de su amigo, causando la molestia del pelinegro.

Disculpa hermano, no quise ofenderte – se disculpó tratando de calmar su risa – Pero es que pareces un viejo de cuarenta años, o sea "Manchar su inocencia" – continúo riendo - Darien si Serena ya no tiene 14 años y ambos sabemos que ha madurado mucho y bueno ya es prácticamente una mujer y no está de más decir que es preciosa, si vas a darme una excusa, al menos que sea una creíble.

Darien lo miró un poco avergonzado.

A ver dime, Serena alguna vez… Bueno ¿Ha demostrado que quiere algo más contigo? Ya sabes, alguna provocación o una leve insinuación… ¿Algo? - Preguntó el rubio.

Bueno… Si, algo así – contestó nervioso.

Vez entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? – Agregó Andrew.

Darien jugaba nerviosamente con una servilleta mirando hacia todos lados, no sabía cómo responder la pregunta de su amigo, si, él era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, además de Serena por supuesto, pero le avergonzaba mucho confesarle su problema.

Amigo, vamos dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? – preguntó más que con curiosidad, con algo de preocupación.

La hermosa piel blanca del pelinegro comenzaba poco a poco a teñirse de rojo, seguía indeciso, pero no podía más, decidió sincerarse con su amigo.

Está bien, pero prométeme que no te burlarás de mi, ¡Vamos prométemelo! – Comentó.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo prometo, anda, dime que es lo que te impide estar más íntimamente con Serena.

Verás… Bueno… Este… - decía nervioso el pelinegro – Serena no es la única que no ha estado nunca con nadie ¡¿De acuerdo? Yo… Yo… Tampoco me he acostado nunca con ninguna mujer.

Andrew escuchaba atentamente a su amigo, boquiabierto frente a esta confesión, mientras Darien proseguía con su relato.

Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Serena, y nada me gustaría más que hacerla feliz completamente, tú me entiendes – agregó haciendo una leve pausa - pero no quiero decepcionarla amigo, yo no tengo experiencia, no sé bien cómo hacer para que salga todo perfecto y no me perdonaría jamás si no lo hago bien, si llego a fallarle ¿Y si a ella no llegara a gustarle? Bueno… Yo me muero… - finalizó menos nervioso el pelinegro aunque igual de avergonzado que en un principio.

Andrew miró unos segundos más a su amigo antes de contestar.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso hermano, es más creo que deberías decírselo – comentó.

¡Estás loco! Me muero de vergüenza, si a mi edad ya debería tener algún tipo de experiencia – contestó rápidamente el pelinegro.

No necesariamente, ¡Si eso no es una obligación tampoco! Además ¿No crees que a ella le gustará saber que también es la primera en tu vida? ¿Qué esperaste todo este tiempo solo para compartir esta linda experiencia con ella? Yo creo que tienes suerte amigo, de verdad te lo digo – agregó el rubio.

¿Suerte? No creo que sea suerte para nada, no sé que voy a hacer, no puedo seguir esquivando la situación por siempre – agregó un poco cabizbajo el pelinegro.

Amigo, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer, tu solo déjate llevar por la situación ¿Me entiendes? Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien si se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, por otro lado nadie puede darte consejos sobre qué o cómo hacerlo, solo ustedes como pareja podrán descubrirlo, juntos – fue el consejo de Andrew.

Puede que tengas razón, pensaré en ello, gracias amigo por escucharme y sobre todo por no burlarte de mí – comentó el pelinegro.

No es motivo para burlarse, aunque el lunes toda la universidad lo sabrá – agregó entre risas para relajar a su amigo.

El día comenzaba a extinguirse y Darien se encontraba en su departamento repasando la conversación sostenida con su amigo, se sentía un poco más tranquilo por haberse sincerado, pero aún así seguía igual de nervioso ¿Cómo decirle a su novia que era igual de inexperto que ella? ¿Acaso ella podría entenderlo? Esas dudas lo atormentaban mucho más que cualquier enemigo que hubiesen tenido en el pasado, sin duda este era el mayor desafío de su vida.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Serena acababa de despertar, más temprano que de costumbre pues tenía que arreglarse, hoy tendría cita con Darien y debía hacer algunos quehaceres antes.

Primero irían a comer y luego a una pequeña celebración en casa de Mina, ya que estaba de cumpleaños.

Buenas tardes señora Tsukino, vengo a buscar a Serena – saludó cortésmente el pelinegro.

Darien que gusto verte, vaya que guapo estás – comentó Ikuko sonriente – Espera, llamo enseguida a mi hija.

La bella rubia bajo a los pocos momentos, Darien quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, realmente se veía hermosa, llevada una pequeña falda negra combinado con un ceñido top en color palo rosa, zapatos de medio tacón acorde con su vestimenta y su larga cabellera rubia esta vez se encontraba recogida en un moño de medio lado.

La muchacha se despidió de su madre y le indicó que lo más seguro era que no llegara, ya que Mina las había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa después de la celebración.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al coche y fueron al lugar preferido de Serena para almorzar, estuvieron conversando divertidamente luego de la comida y luego juntos se dirigieron a elegir un lindo presente para su amiga. Eligieron un nuevo CD del grupo musical favorito de Mina y un precioso bolso de mano que seguro le encantaría.

Llegada la hora aparecieron en la celebración para festejar a su amiga. Era una pequeña reunión con familiares y con sus amigos más cercanos, algunas cosas para beber y tomar, más excelente conversación, anécdotas y recuerdos de su infancia, las horas pasaban rápido entre risas y comentarios.

De pronto el regalo de uno de los parientes: Entradas preferenciales para el show del grupo favorito de la rubia ¡Para esa misma noche! Debía salir ya o no alcanzaría a llegar.

Mina saltaba de alegría, pero miró cabizbaja a las chicas, las había invitado a pasar la noche y solo le habían regalado cuatro entradas.

No te preocupes Mina, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ese grupo – agregó Serena – Ve con las chicas y Darien me lleva a casa.

¿Estás segura Serena? Si no vamos todas entonces prefiero no ir – Contestó Mina.

No como crees, si es tu regalo de cumpleaños, en serio por mi no hay problema, por eso te lo digo, sabes que no comparto mucho sus gustos musicales – agregó con una sonrisa para convencer a la rubia.

De acuerdo, gracias Sere – Exclamó contenta – Pero entonces después me cobras con algo que necesites.

No es necesario, pero lo pensaré… – Agregó con sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos los presentes en la fiesta se despidieron alegremente y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al show, mientras que Darien y Serena se dirigían tranquilos a la casa de esta.

En el camino a la casa Tsukino el cielo comenzó a poblarse de gruesas nubes, dando paso a una intensa lluvia.

Espero que esto no arruine la salida de las chicas – comentó la rubia.

No debe haber problema, el show es en un recinto cerrado, el problema lo vamos a tener nosotros cuando bajemos del coche para que entres a tu casa – agregó el pelinegro entre risas.

Bajaron rápidamente del coche tapándose como podían, pero la lluvia era realmente intensa y quedaron empapados, más aún cuando Serena tocaba la puerta insistentemente y nadie salía de la casa.

Que extraño ¿Ya estarán dormidos? – comentó la rubia mientras insistía.

De pronto el teléfono móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar indicando un nuevo mensaje.

Es de mi mamá – comentó mientras se disponía a leer – Hija, estamos en la casa de tu tía en Narita, como hoy no llegas fuimos junto a papá y Samy, nos vemos mañana y pásala bien.

Que bien – dijo en un molesto suspiro – Y no me dejaron las llaves ¿Ahora que hago?

Primero salgamos de este aguacero – contestó el pelinegro dirigiéndola al coche – Vamos a mi departamento para que te seques y te pongas algo seco, de lo contrario te puedes enfermar.

Camino al departamento, Darien pensaba si había hecho bien en llevarla hasta su hogar, la tentación era muy grande y la lluvia no le había ayudado mucho, sin duda la ropa húmeda acentuaba de sobre manera las curvas de la rubia, dando una increíble imagen de sus piernas y busto, una imagen que ni siquiera la ducha más fría del mundo le haría olvidar.

Llegaron a las puertas del departamento, Darien intentaba disimular sus nervios, pero el sonido de las llaves al contacto de sus manos temblorosas no le ayudaba, ambos entraron.

El pelinegro evitando siquiera mirar a la chica se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño a buscar algunas toallas y se las tendió a su novia.

¡Gracias! – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Serena, mientras comenzó a secar suave y seximente con una de las toallas su húmedo cuerpo (un poco intencional, para que negarlo).

Tal imagen causó distintas sensaciones en el pelinegro, quien sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

¡Voy por ropa seca! No quiero que te enfermes – Exclamó mientras prácticamente huía del lugar.

Serena dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

A los pocos momentos Serena se encontraba cambiando de ropa en la sala de baño mientras el pelinegro hacía lo mismo en la habitación tratando inútilmente de calmar la revolución que comenzaban a realizar sus hormonas.

Aún en silencio los chicos ya cambiados de ropa se encontraban en la cocina, Darien preparaba un poco de té para calentar el cuerpo y Serena ayudaba a buscar los implementos. La gaveta era muy alta y la rubia se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar las tasas, trágico movimiento para el pelinegro quien justamente volteaba viendo como su amada descalza, con su largo cabello suelto y solo con una de sus camisas puestas (ya que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla) mostraba parte de su anatomía en esta maniobra.

Este simple movimiento fue la perdición de Darien, quien con su juicio totalmente nublado y boquiabierto aún viendo a la chica se acercó hasta ella, no se dio cuenta cómo ni en qué momento llegó hasta la rubia y la abrazó suavemente por la espalda comenzando a aspirar lentamente el aroma de su princesa. La chica sorprendida por tal reacción se volteo rápidamente quedando frente al él causando accidentalmente que parte de la camisa cayera lentamente por su hombro derecho mostrando el comienzo de su busto causando una excitación hasta ahora desconocida para Darien.

Sin soltarla comenzó a besarla dulcemente, pero sus nervios eran demasiados y se alejó un poco de la chica bajando la vista, tratando de contener su respiración levemente agitada.

Serena lo miro con dulzura, pareciendo entender que le sucedía a su amado y dejando atrás todos sus prejuicios, tomó una de las manos del pelinegro y la deposito sobre uno de sus pechos mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

No tengas miedo de tocarme – susurró la rubia separándose levemente.

El pelinegro la miró sorprendido mientras comenzaba efusivamente a repetir una y otra vez ese beso, poco a poco sus manos tomaron la suficiente confianza como para comenzar a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de la joven, caricias que provocaban pequeños gemidos en ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y entre besos y caricias las llevó a la habitación.

De pie a un lado de la cama, Darien miró por unos segundos más a su princesa, acariciando con dulzura su cabello mientas propinaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Serena, ambos chicos comenzaron a desnudarse uno al otro nerviosos, pero al mismo tiempo extasiados de las nuevas sensaciones que sentían con cada roce de sus manos, de su cuerpo que poco a poco quedaba desnudo, de los nuevos besos que jamás se habían dado.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, quedando Darien sobre ella, continúo con el juego de besos y caricias, quería impregnar ese momento en su memoria para siempre y no apresurarlo ¡Qué exquisita sensación era sentir entre sus manos la hermosa piel desnuda de su princesa, y ver como esta se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos!

El miedo había cesado, por fin se atrevía a hacer lo que tanto tiempo quiso y no pudo, poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en ella, primero suave tratando de no dañarla, esperando que se acostumbrara a su húmeda presencia, para comenzar cada vez con estocadas más rápidas y frenéticas, la chica sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentirlo así, ¡Qué sensación más maravillosa! El mundo desaparecía, no podía percibir ya nada, más que la agitada respiración de su amado y el latido de ambos corazones deseosos de llegar a descubrir aún más y más.

Darien continuaba en su tarea, recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia, mientras Serena acariciaba la espalda de él, su marcado pecho, su rosto, su cabello.

Un gran suspiro seguido de una fuerte corriente eléctrica dentro de sus cuerpos indicaba que llegaban por primera vez a sentir el tan preciado orgasmo.

Se quedaron en la misma posición unos momentos más, alargando ese momento lo más posible, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se proporcionaban dulces y fugaces besos en todo su rostro.

Gracias – susurró Serena.

¿Por qué? – preguntó el pelinegro.

Por permitir que sea la primera mujer en tu vida – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Pero ¿Co… cómo lo supiste? – preguntó algo confundido.

La rubia depositó un nuevo beso en las mejillas sonrojadas de su amado y se sitúo a un lado de él antes de contestar.

Estuve ayer en el café y sin querer escuché parte de tu conversación con Andrew. No tenía por qué avergonzarte, fue maravilloso saber que ambos aprenderíamos juntos en la práctica – agregó entre risas – Y no tienes de que preocuparte… Sentí de todo, menos decepción – susurró en su oído levemente sonrojada.

Darien sonrió aliviado, y en un rápido movimiento se sitúo nuevamente sobre su princesa.

¿De verdad? Y eso que este fue solo mi primer intento – finalizó mientras comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente, dando rienda suelta una vez más a toda su pasión.

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que aún no termino mis otras historias y se me ocurrió subir otra, pero que le voy a hacer… Esta cabecita mía no deja de inventar cosas jijiji.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
